


Like It Or Not, We're A Family

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: America invites all nations for a one big Christmas Dinner. He didn't however expect that some nations will be confused about others' traditions regarding this holiday.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Like It Or Not, We're A Family

"Ah, so awesome you all came!" America exclaimed to a big room in his house filled with... pretty much most of the nations of the World.

"I am suprised you actually wanted a Christmas Dinner instead of a party." England said, mostly to himslef.

"One question though." Poland spoke up. "Why on 25th instead of, like, 24th?"

"Because you eat Christmas Dinner on Christmas, not Christmas Eve?" England responded in bewilderment.

"Uhm, hate to break it for you, mon ami, but you eat a special meal on Christmas Eve with your family." France said.

"Ah, so it was a french idea." England spat. "I mean, shouldn't tou actually celebrate on Christmas rather than on day before it? C'mon, maybe you're going to tell me you give eachother gifts on 24th too?"

"I think my brother does that." America said in contemplation.

"Who?" half of the room asked.

"Me? Canada? You know, north to United States?" Canada spoke up for the first time during this meeting, which was met with various nations saying some variations of 'Oh, right, Canada!'.

"But yes, I agree with Iggy on this one, gifts are given on Christmas, not the day before." America concluded.

"And what next? Maybe you, like, what, eat meat during the feast?" Poland asked sarcastically.

"Um, yes?" America said, fully serious.

"...Aren't you, like, supposed to eat fish during the feast? Carp, herring, stuff like that?" the blonde questioned, seemingly confused.

"Well, that's how I always celebrated it..." Lithuania added his two cents.

"That's because Poland introduced it to you." Romano said with a roll of his eyes.

"He is right though." his brother interjected. "Seven Fish Feast, anyone?"

"That's just an italian tradition." Germany muttered.

"Really?" North Italy asked, somewhat surprised. "What do you eat for Christmas, then?"

"Wurst, potato salad..." the germanic nation listed, until he was cut off by Romano calling him a 'Potato bastard'. "Can you stop calling me that?" he asked, eye twitching for a second.

"You all people are so weird." England said.

"Technically, you're the minority, Angleterre. Most of us celebrate Christmas Eve. And no, don't count it by population."

"You call me weird, frog?" the brit shot back.

"In Russia we eat both fish and meat. Russia is best country, it unites all." said, unsuprisingly, Russia.

"Yeah, you totally are good at uniting." Poland shot while sending the taller nation a glare and gripping Lithuania's hand protectively. 

"And thus, we slided into politics. Nochmal." Germany sighed, resigned.

"Well, you two did give most of Europe PTSD." muttered France.

"Why are we fighting on Christmas?" Finland questioned, his voice showing worry and sadness. He looked at Sweden and the taller nation just shrugged, then, after a moment, stated "Trauma doesn't disappear due to Christmas."

"Guys!" America shouted, effectively shutting up the arguments between France, England, Romano, Germany, Russia and Poland. "I gathered you all here, because we are the only family we can have more than what is blink of an eye to us. We... sort of are a family. Yeah, we did some pretty shitty things to eachother, that's just our nature." he said and took a quick, guilty glance at Japan. "However, like it or not, we will know eachother for a long, long time. And we knew eachother for a long time. Some of us grew up together, others saw some of us grow up and watched over us. Deep down, I'm sure we all like eachother, at least a little, even if just out of nostalgia." he paused and looked at everyone in the room. Most of them looked at the floor in shame, especially ones who started arguing. "So please, can we put politics aside for just this one day? This is Christmas, not a World meeting."

North Italy raised his hand meekly. 

"Yes?" America said.

"How do we celebrate if everyone knows different traditions." he asked.

"Well, we also all have different native languages, but we comunicate just fine. We can just make a mix of everyone's traditional Christmas dishes." the relatively young nation proposed.

And so, they went with it. 

America and England started preparing turkey, Greece and Turkey deciding to help them midway, even though Turkey didn't even celebrate Christmas. Russia, Ukraine and Belarus, meanwhile, were making roasted pig. Belarus was really insistent on helping her brother, but he insisted he'll do it himself. Thankfully, Ukraine stepped up and devided tasks between the two. The Italy brothers were making cod in tomato sauce.

Prussia and Poland found themselves muttering the same carol, but each in their own language. In the end, the two settled for one verse in german, one verse in polish, repeat.  
"Stille nacht"  
"Święta noc"  
"Alles schlaft, einsam wacht"  
"a u żłobka Matka Święta"  
"Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar"  
"nad dzieciątka snem"  
"schlaft im himmerlischen Ruh"  
They of course couldn't go without at least a bit of rivalry and asking other nations which version sounds prettier. They were always like that and it clearly wasn't mean-spirited though.

China and Hong Kong made a very long paper chain together and hanged it across the wall as a beautiful ornament. It was nive to see them work together, despite their relationship not being very pretty in the political world. But this wasn't the political World, even if their relationships often reflected politics, due to their nature. It was their private time.

When the feast was ready, they all sat down at the long, long table, America taking the head seat, being the host and all.

Tradition dictated (a common tradotion, thank Christ) that the host speaks before all sit down and eat.

"Dear nations of the World," he began. "I wanted to thank all of you for coming here today and partaking in this party. No matter whether some of us eat meat or not during Chriatmas, which day they open their presents or even if they celebrate Christmas at all" he looked in the direction of Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Egypt and Israel, who awkwardly stayed close to eachother, all of them knowing close to nothing about the holiday. "This is about being one, big family. I felt like we are, and so, arranged this. I hope you feel the same way, even though noone in this room is friends with everyone else. I wish every single one of you good economy, great international achievements, no war and everything else you might dream about. And wish you all, as people, merry Christmas and a happy new year." he finished.

"You make good speeches." Russia compliemented him with that big smile of his - it wasn't creepy this time though. It seemed... sincere.

"Thanks, pal." America replied. "So with that out of the way - let's eat, yeah? Don't know about y'all, but I'm hungry."

"You always are." England said teasingly, no real malice in his voice.

"Come on, Iggy, I know you want that juicy piece of turkey as much as I do." he responded, a smirk on his lips.

Their Christmas Dinner was full of various nations chatting happilly with eachother. Nice, homey atmosphere. Political problems forgotten, at least tor today. Even England and France weren't fighting, which must've been a Christmas miracle. It just looked so... friendly.

Exactly what America was going for.

Maybe they should do it next year, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys!
> 
> So I come from a country where you celebrate Christmas Eve and you don't eat meat on the feast and you open gifts during the Eve. Learning some places do it differently was... rather surprising, when I was a kid. And so, I decide dto do this small thing about nations discovering these differences too and arguing, as they argue about pretty much everything, tbh.


End file.
